Everytime It Rains
by Pam Marks
Summary: Co-authered with Bhotanni: This is a prequel to All I Want For Christmas Is You whitch is now Chapter 2 in a ongoing series.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** The power rangers are not mine and I am not making any money of them or any thing so don't sue me trust me you want get any money if you do. 

**Authors Note:** This is the prequel for my story "All I Want For Christmas Is You". The song in this story is "Every Time It Rains" by Ace of Base. There are also going to be to sequels to this story. My muses are driving me up the wall to write more in this story and like always they are getting what that want. **Ducks a side kick to the head coming from Tommy** 

**Special Thanks:** Thank you to Bhotanni for all of her ideas and hard work on this story. With out her I probably would not have written this no matter how much my muses bugged me. 

**Another Special Thanks:** Thank you to Lauren err Keaira for her help on this story and for writing some scenes for me when I hit a block. Thank you so much and I owe you BIG time. 

**Every Time It Rains**

**By: Pam Marks and Bhotanni**

Tommy sighed as he drove through the dark streets of Angel Grove to pick up his petite girl friend Kim who he loved with all his heart. He ran an unconscious hand through his hair she was leaving tomorrow. That didn't seem real to him this all seemed like a bad dream that he would wake up from in any second. He should be happy for her after all he was one that had convinced her to go but he now wished he hadn't. He wanted with all his heart to make her stay with him. He knew with one word from him she wouldn't go but he couldn't do that to her. She had wanted this long before she had ever met him and he was determined not to stand in the way of her dreams. For once he was going to let her have what she wanted. 

Tommy shock his head to pull himself back to the here and now as he pulled in to the Campbell's drive way and plastering his best smile on his face got out of his 4X4, walked up the flowered side walk, on to the white porch, took a deep breath, and rung the door bell. His eyes lit up as Kim answered the doorbell and stood on her tiptoes and hugged him tight. Tommy returned the hug not wanting to let her go so afraid that if he did he would never hold her again. 

Tommy stood looking out his window in to the pouring rain that had just started. The movie and dinner at the youth center had been great but it was cast with the shadow that Kim was leaving the next day. She wouldn't be here to hold him when he cried and shock from the lingering nightmares from the evil green ranger. She wouldn't be there for him to hold and kiss. He wouldn't see her every day and he wouldn't hear her voice every day. He quickly whipped away a stray tear that had escaped his control as Kim exited the bathroom with her soaking wet cloths in her hands. He gave her his best smile as she entered his room dressed in a pair of his sweat pants, one of his old green sweat shirts that was to big for her, and her wet hair pulled back in to a pony tail. "Tommy I won't go you just say the word and I won't go." 

Tommy quickly got up from his perch on his window seat and was standing in front of her in a split second "No Kim. You have to go. This is what you have always wanted. This is your dream. I won't stand in the way of that. I can't do that to you I love you too much and trust me that love will be there for you no matter what happens down that road. Things change and rearrange all the time but Kim my love for you will never fad or change. I love you too much and I know in my heart that this is the right thing for you to do. Go live your dream Kim and once you are through we will be together, I promise." 

Kim latched on to Tommy and began to cry hard on to his broad shoulder "I love you so much! I don't want to go! I want to be with you! I know I made my decision but in my heart it just feels wrong! All of this does! I feel like if I get on the plane tomorrow I will lose you forever! I don't know why but it just feels all wrong!" 

"Kim I love you. That will never fade and I will always be here for you no matter what. You will never lose me because I will never let you go. Never!" Tommy held her close as the tears started to fall from his chocolate brown eyes. 

Kim titled her head and looked at Tommy with shimmering brown eyes "Promise me you will always love me." 

Tommy softly whipped away a tear from he slightly flushed cheek "I promise Kim. I love you now and I will love you forever no matter what. I will always be here for you five miles or five thousand miles away it doesn't matter I will be right here I swear." 

Kim's face lit up as a smile crossed her face she twined her arms around Tommy's neck and met Tommy in a gentle loving kiss. Once they broke a part Kim ran a hand through Tommy's long locks and met his brown eyes with her own "I love you Thomas Oliver now and always. No one will ever change that and no one will ever come close to you. No matter what lies down the road I know I can get through it because I have you. It doesn't matter the distance I will still love you. The heart knows no distance or time. My heart is forever in your hands Tommy and I know that it is safe with you. I trust you and I love you." 

Tommy smiled as the tears streaked down his tanned face at Kim's confession and he leaned down to capture Kim's mouth in another heart felt kiss. The kiss deepened to one of passion as the rain poured and the thunder boomed. 

_I see dark clouds out my window   
I know the storm is coming any minute   
And the thunder just confirms my fears   
And I know the tears are in it   
I'll be cryin' unable to stop   
Look here comes the very first drop_

Kim whipped angrily at the tears that were flying down her cheeks to fast for her to whip away. Quickly she sealed the envelope that held her good bye to the man that she had once loved with all her heart but now she loved some one else....right? Quickly banishing that thought from her mind she slide the letter in to the mail slot in her dorm and went back up stairs to get ready for date with Tyler. 

Once she was in her room she whipped away the tears and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a wreck she still had on her nightgown and her hair was all over the place. She sighed as she thought back on the last year of her life and what a whirl wind it had been. First was the night when she had made love with Tommy for the first time before she left to her heart wrenching departure the next day to arriving in Florida to being dragged to a popular teen night club by her room mate to her first meeting with Tyler there to hanging out with Tyler more and more to her pulling away from Tommy during Christmas break to Tyler proclaiming his love for her one star lit night to them making love to now. 

Kim smiled as she wondered over to her closet and nonchalantly began to pick out her outfit for her date with Tyler. Tyler was right when he had told her that Tommy couldn't possibly love her five thousand miles away and he could love her and he was right here. He was right when he had said that she loved him and that they were right for each other. He was right when he had said that it was time for her to let Tommy go. To let go of the past and embrace the future that's what she was doing. 

Kim picked out a purple sundress and laid it on the bed. It was time for her to move on with her life and let Tommy do the same. She didn't love him any more she loved Tyler and soon Tommy would find some one new to. She only wished the wrenching pain her heart would stop and the feeling that she had just lost her soul mate would leave her alone. If she hadn't have ended it with Tommy he would have. She had the change to go to the Olympics and she knew that Tommy would not wait for her that long and she had no right to ask him to either. No he had given her, her change to follow her dream and she was returning the favor. With that one last thought she sealed all of her thoughts and feelings for Tommy away in a dark corner of her heart and concentrated on the wacky night Tyler had planned for her. 

_'Cuz every time it rains   
I fall to pieces   
So many memories the rain releases   
I feel you   
I taste you   
I cannot forget   
Everytime it rains   
I get wet_

Kim rubbed her arms even though the sun was out and it was a record one hundred and three degrees in Miami she was cold all over. She moaned as her hand rubbed over a bruise that Tyler had left the night before. She rolled her eyes as her mind mocked Tyler's excuse 'Kim I was drunk last night and I didn't mean to hurt you I swear. I love you beautiful.' Kim closed her eyes to try and keep the tears from streaking down her face. She was in public and she didn't want to break down in front of every one. Kim desperately whipped at her eyes as jumbled thoughts and memories ran through her head. 'Tommy used to call me beautiful.' She stiffened at the thought of her x boy friend she hadn't seen him or talked to him since she had sent him the letter telling him that it was over two and a half years prior. 

Kim felt like smacking herself she was so young and stupid then. She should have called him or something how could she be that cold and mean to him? What had he done to deserve that? She had paid dearly for her mistake in thinking that she loved Tyler. She was reminded that it was a mistake every time he hit her or hurt her. She remembered that first time that he had hit her and shivered. 

Kim had just moved in with him and Tyler was at a prate party with his friends and she not knowing when he was going to be home that night had gone out and gotten herself dinner not thinking of getting any for Tyler. Once she was back at the apartment she had changed into her nightgown and settled on the couch to watch some TV before heading to bed. She was about to turn off the TV when she heard Tyler come in the door. Smiling she had jumped of the couch and ran to meet him. When she met him in the kitchen instead of smiling at her as he usually did he had glared at her "Where is dinner?" Was the first thing he had said to her. When she had told him that she had thought that he would have eaten at the party he visibly became madder and advanced on her. Before she knew what had happened he was beating her full force. She had screamed for him to stop but he had only beaten her worse. Ever since that night he routinely beat her among other things. 

Kim's shoulders slumped as she walked on in her shopping spree Kim knew she deserved more then this. She had the change to go to the Olympics when she had gold meddled on the balance beam and silver meddled in flour routine. She had blown it when she was practicing on the vault and it was positioned for the men's vault instead of women's meaning that it was too high, and she hit her head. She landed wrong and hit her head. She ended up with a concussion but that was about it. Unfortunately the concussion made her have a slight case of vertigo and for the official tryouts at the world gymnastics competition, she was really off and she didn't make the team. Tyler rubbed that in her face every change he got. He was right she wasn't good enough for the Olympics they were for winners and she was a loser. 

Kim wasn't watching where she was going and as she entered a store she ran into a stranger coming out and her bags went everywhere. Kim immediately began picking up her things not even glancing at the stranger who was staring at her with wide eyes. "Kim?" 

Kim looked up at the stranger and her breath caught in her throat "Tommy?" 

Tommy smiled and Kim wanted to cry he had not changed the much time had defiantly been good to him as her eyes roomed over him. His hair was longer then the last time she had seen him, he was more muscular, his features were more toned and held a hint of the teenager he had once been but his eyes were the same pools of chocolate that she used to get lost in. "Hi Kim how are you?" God she missed his voice. 

Kim snapped herself out of her thoughts "Oh I am fine. I am living in Miami with Tyler my uhh boy friend and I have a job teaching gymnastics at a local dance school while I work my way through law school. Umm what's up with you? God I haven't seen you in forever! What are you doing in Miami?" She smiled as he ran a hand through his hair as he was thinking. 

"Well I graduated last spring and gave up my powers a week before I went to collage. I am attending California University in LA and am living with some old friends. We all pitched in and bought an apartment. I raced on my uncles race team for a short time before I left Angel Grove to raise money for collage but racing wasn't for me it seems. I am working at a karate dojo I teach a couple of classes just to get some extra spending money. I am in Florida with......" 

Tommy's sentence was cut off when he yelped and jumped. A smiling girl with long red locks, a striking figure, and long legs came out from behind Tommy. "There you are! I have been looking all over for you silly!" She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard on the lips. 

As Tommy responded Kim thought she was going to die from the heart wrenching pain that surged through her whole body like a bolt of electricity. 'He certainly didn't waste any time did he?' When they finally broke apart Tommy looked like he was on cloud nine and Kim tried to compose herself as the red head turned her head to look at her "Baby who is that?" 

"Oh Melissa this is Kimberly Hart an old friend from Angel Grove. Kim this is Melissa Taylor my girl friend." 

Kim smiled even though she felt like she was going to crawl up and die at any moment. "Hi Melissa." 

Melissa looked her up and down then smiled. Kim felt the heavy tension in the air and sighed as Tommy spoke "Well it was nice seeing you again Kim. But we have to be going. If you are ever in LA look me up." 

With that he took Melissa by the hand and walked out of her life once again. She felt a single tear slide down her cheek as she gathered her bags and started to walk to her car suddenly she didn't fell like shopping any more. When she got to the parking lot the sight that caught her eye made her breath hitch in her throat. Tommy stopped walking and pulled Melissa close to him and said I love you then kissed her passionately on the lips. Kim felt her heart break even more and she cursed herself forever letting him go. As they broke and got in Tommy's rental and drove away Kim wanted desperately to run after it. "Kimberly." 

Kim froze at the voice and turned around "Tyler what are you doing here? I thought you had class." 

Tyler approached Kim like a cat about to strike "Well I got out early and I came to see if you wanted any company and I see you talking to another guy. Who was that Kim?" 

Kim gulped "That...was Tommy." 

"Your x?" 

"Yes." Kim stuttered. 

"You stay away from him! You here me! If I ever see you around him then I will personally KILL him!!" 

Kim took a step back at the violent outburst and Tyler moved quickly and pinned her up against her car "You here me? I WILL KILL HIM!!" 

Tears started forming in her eyes "Yes...I...hear...you." She managed to say. 

Tyler smacked her "Good now get in your car and go home and wait for me. I am going out with a couple of friends and I will be home in a little while. If you are not there when I get there you will get it worse! You got it slut?" 

Kim chocked back a sob "Yes." 

Tyler unpinned her "Good now go!" 

Kim quickly got in her car and drove away quickly as she wept for her lost chances and for the fact that she had lost Tommy forever. 

As she drove on her tears turned into ones of rage as she remembered the promise Tommy had made to her before she left and he had just broken it. Feeling something in her snap she gripped the starring wheel hard, began to chuckle at her tears, and fought back the rage the demanded she go find Tommy. 

_Darlin' I am still in love with you   
As time passes by it just intensifies   
I know I'll never be with you again   
I'll never find another with that kindness in his eyes   
I'll be trying unable to stop   
Look here comes the very first drop_

Kim flung her purse over her shoulder as she quickly walked towards the huge department store. There was a huge sale currently going on, and she wanted to start shopping before it ended. As Kim was pulling open the door, she heard a car backfire. Instinctively, she turned her head toward the sound. Just as she did so, someone came barreling out of the open door. The person plowed right into Kim knocking her off her feet. "Ooofff!" Kin cried in surprise. 

Kim's purse went flying and the contents were sprawled all over the ground. It took her a couple of minutes to figure out what had happened. After she regained her bearings, Kim began scooping things up and jamming them back into her purse. "I'm so sorry miss! Here, let me help you." The person who had knocked her down began to assist her in gathering up her belongings. 

"Thanks," Kim said, not looking up. A couple minutes later, Kim glanced around and sighed, " Well, that's the last of it!" Thanks to this man she was probably going to miss her sale! 

The stranger stood up and offered her his hand. Grudgingly she took it, and pulled herself up. So, engrossed in brushing herself off that she didn't notice the person's incredulous stare. "Kimberly?" 

At the sound of her voice Kim glanced up. "Oh, my god! Tommy is that you?" she gasped in disbelief. 

Tommy smiled "Yea in the flesh! Man we have got to stop meeting like this!" 

Kim giggled "Yes we have a habit of meeting like this don't we? So how have you been? How's oh what's her name oh yea Melissa?" 

Kim mentally smirked as a dark shadow crossed Tommy's face at the mention of Melissa and quickly went away as Tommy stated in a flat tone "We broke up about a year ago." 

_Good you deserved it for ever thanking that you could ever replace me Tommy!_ Kim thought as she put on her best sympathy face "Oh I am so sorry Tommy. Was it a messy break up?" 

Tommy scratched the back of his neck and Kim smiled at his old habit came forth once more "Yea it was. We were engaged and she was living with me and I came home one night and she was in bed with another guy. She said she was sorry that she didn't want to marry me and it was over right there. I haven't herd from her since. Umm what about you and Tyler?" 

"He died about eight months ago in a car wreck." Kim's eyes fell as if she really cared that he was gone but the truth was that she was glad he was gone. 

"I moved here a month after it happened and I am employed at Frank and Douglas law firm. I am a lawyer can you believe it? What are you doing with your life Tommy? Still teaching?" 

Tommy shrugged slightly "I finished collage last spring and got a degree in business communications and business. I am still teaching at Sun Valley Dojo here in LA except I am now doing it full time. I loved it so much that I couldn't quit. I am seriously considering starting my own dojo." 

Before Kim could reply a beep beep beep caught their ears and Tommy twisted around and took the pager that was hooked to his belt out of its holder and grimaced. "Oh no I have to go. They need me at the dojo they are having trouble with one of my students." 

Kim watched as he pulled a card out of his pocket with a pen and jotted something down on to it "Here is my phone number give me a call and maybe we can go get a cup of coffee or something some time" Tommy stated as he handed her the card. 

Kim took the card with a smile and as Tommy walked away her smile turned to one of evil as she thought _Oh yes Tommy I will call you and you will be mine again all MINE! You will never break another promise to me again as long as you live!_

With an evil giggle Kim sled the card into her purse and walked through the door of the department store to do some major shopping. 

_'Cuz every time it rains   
I fall to pieces   
So many memories the rain releases   
I feel you   
I taste you   
I cannot forget   
Every time it rains   
I get wet_

Kim stared at her reflection in the body mirror in her room and smiled. She was going to knock Tommy of his feet. She knew he was going to propose to her that night and then she would have him right where she wanted him, trapped. She knew that he wouldn't leave her once they were married he was to morale oriented. All she had to do was keep the act up for a little while longer then she would have him. They had been dating for three months and every thing was working out perfectly. 

Kim loved Tommy she could admit that to any one and meant it when she told him, she had never stopped loving him, even after his betrayal. Kim's fists balled up at the thought of Melissa the little skimpy red head that had changed her life and herself forever. She still couldn't believe that Tommy had sunk to that level. She couldn't believe that Tommy had replaced her with that piece of trash. Kim closed her eyes as a wave a rage flowed over her as she remembered the promise Tommy had made to her right before she has bored the plane to leave for Florida _I will always love you beautiful and I will always be around and here if you ever need me. Just call and I will come running no matter where I am or who I am with. You won't lose me ever, I promise._

Kim took a deep breath as she opened her eyes and tried to compose herself. Tommy had betrayed her in the worse way that day she had seen him with Melissa. He hadn't cared that she was dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans in one hundred degree weather, he didn't care that she had a bruise on her cheek, and he hadn't even cared to keep in touch with her. He had treated her like a piece of garbage that day and she was determined to make him pay for it. All he had cared about was the slut that he was with and what she wanted. _I hope it hurt Tommy. I hope it hurt A LOT when you found her in bed with another guy! You let me down and you got what you deserved!_

Although Kim owed Melissa and Tommy a lot to; they had been the reason that she had started fighting Tyler. They showed her what a loser she had been and Tommy had single handedly cut the thin string she had been clutching. The only string linking her to her past....him. After that she had moved on with her life and gotten strong. Sure some of her friends had said she had grown cold and mean but that is what you had to be to stay alive in life, mean. Tyler had taught her that a long with a lot of other stuff. Gone was the sweet naïve Kim, in her place was a strong independent woman that knew how to get what she wanted and did at any cost. Now she was going to teach Tommy to never let her down again and never make promises he couldn't keep. She was going to make him sorry that he ever hurt her. Kim's head snapped up as the doorbell rang. Smiling at her reflection one more time in the mirror she strolled over to the door and composing herself opened and smiled at Tommy standing there handsome as ever. 

"Hey beautiful." Tommy said as he handed her a red rose. 

Kim smiled and took the rose and reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek. As she wrapped her hands around his neck she scratched his neck almost drawing blood. Tommy yelped in pain and jumped away from her "What did you do that for?" Tommy said as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Kim covered her mouth "Oh I am sorry Tommy I didn't mean to dig my nails in I meant to run my fingers over your neck." 

"It's alright beautiful. Shall we?" Tommy said as he offered her his arm. Kim took it while shutting the door to her apartment and they headed down the walk way to his black jeep. Kim looked at Tommy from the corner of her eye as one thought crept through her mind _Soon._

_On sunny days I'm all right   
I walk in the light   
And I try not to think about   
The love I live without_

Kim fidgeted in her chair in her dressing room as her maid of honor, Aisha, messed with her hair. Her bridesmaids, Trini and Katherine were helping her with her makeup. 

"Oww!" Kim cried out as Aisha jerked her hair. 

"I can't help it! If you would just sit still, I could finish!" Aisha mumbled around the bobby pins in her mouth. 

"Sorry! I can't believe I'm so nervous!" Kimberly giggled. "I'll try to sit still. Promise." 

"Come on girl! Relax! After all, it is your wedding day!" Trini said. 

Kim took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. 

"Thank you!" Aisha sighed in relief as Kim finally stopped fidgeting before she went back to work on her friend's hair. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the church, Tommy was pacing in a small corridor. 

"What if she stands me up at the alter? Or what if I choke up? Where are the rings? Jase, you do have the rings, right?" He turned to his best man in panic. 

"Of course, Tommy, they're right here." Jason reassured him, patting his pocket. 

"Yeah, you really need to calm yourself down," Adam told him. 

"I can't calm down! There are too many things to remember! What if I totally screw this up?" Tommy said. 

"Relax!" Rocky exclaimed, "Why don't you kick back and have a Jolt or something?" 

"I can't relax! I don't have the time!" Tommy panicked. "I'm going to go see how Kim's doing!" He didn't care about all that superstition about not seeing the bride until the wedding. 

As Tommy hurried down the corridor, he failed to watch where he was going, and bowled right into somebody, knocking them both down. 

"Oh, sorry, miss!" Tommy apologized. 

"You should be more careful!" 

"I said I was sorry!" 

Suddenly Tommy realized who he had knocked over. "Kim!" he exclaimed, enveloping her in a large hug. 

Kim pushed him roughly to the ground. 

"Huh?" Tommy said as he hit he floor for the second time. "Kim, what's wrong?" 

"Sorry," his fiancé giggled, "Didn't want you wrinkling my dress!" 

"Oh, it's okay!" Tommy said. "I understand." 

"Well, you better get going! The weddings about to start!" 

Everyone in the church stood up as Kimberly began to make her way up the aisle, a radiant smile on her face, her dress swishing around her feet. Tommy felt breathless watching her walk down the aisle. He couldn't believe that soon he would be married to her. 

When Kim reached the front of the aisle, she grabbed Tommy's arm, digging her nails into him. 

"Oww!" he whispered. "What was that for?" 

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kim grinned, "Didn't mean to!" 

As the preacher began to read the marriage vowels Tommy smiled brightly at Kim and didn't notice the evil gleam present in her eyes. 

_But every time it rains   
I fall to pieces   
So many memories the rain releases   
I feel you   
I taste you   
I cannot forget   
Every time it rains   
I get wet_

Kim walked into the dojo where her husband was teaching, humming to herself. She had felt kind of lonely all alone at their house, and wanted to stop by and say hi. Leaning against the wall, Kim waited for a break in the lesson to talk to Tommy. After about five minutes of waiting, the class was allowed a water break. Kim was about to go over to her husband when the conversation between Tommy and one of his older students caught her attention. 

"So, are you going to take your wife out to dinner tonight?" the student asked. 

"Sure, why not!" Tommy replied with a big smile on his face. 

Smiling to herself, Kim slipped out the door before anyone had even noticed her. 

Later that evening, Tommy returned home after stopping and getting a bite to eat a local fast food joint. He figured that Kim had probably already eaten, so he didn't pick her up anything. 

Tommy opened the door to his house and saw Kim sitting in a chair waiting for him. Her fists clenched in her hands as she noticed the paper fast food bag in his hands. "Hey beautiful," Tommy greeted her. 

"Don't you hey me, you bastard!" Kim snarled, leaping out of her chair. 

"Huh?" Tommy said shocked, "Kim, what's wrong?" 

"You're what's wrong! You promised to take me out to dinner! Did you forget about that?!?! Oh, I forgot, you have Swiss cheese for brains!" With each word, Kim's voice became increasingly louder, until she was shouting at him. 

"What are you talking about?!?! I never promised anything like that! What has gotten into you tonight?!?!" Tommy yelled at her. 

"What has gotten into me?!?!?! You're the one that made a promise you couldn't keep, and then had the nerve to waltz right in here without even the decency to call to say you'd be home late!" By now, Kim was right in front of her husband. 

"Sorry! You don't have to be so uptight with me! Sheesh!" Tommy replied. 

With Tommy's last remark, Kim slapped Tommy hard across the face, knocking him to the ground. 

Tommy couldn't believe it! They had been dating for years, and not once had either of them been violent with each other. He expected Kim to help him up, but instead she just stalked out, slamming the door behind her. A few moments later, Tommy heard the sound of a car starting up, and with a screech of tires, his wife was gone. Tommy pulled himself up off the ground, and got an ice pack out of the freezer, which he held against his cheek. Man, for such a small thing, Kim packed a pretty hard punch! 

That night when he went to bed, Kim was still not home, and he was beginning to get worried. He figured she had just had a hard day, and had taken her troubles out on him. Then she left so she wouldn't have to face him. That was the most reasonable explanation he could come up with. That had to be why she was acting so funny. Relieved, Tommy drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning Kim again seemed to be her bright, happy self. She fixed them both breakfast, and they sat down to eat. After a couple of minutes, Tommy made the mistake of asking Kim what had been bothering her the night before. The response was instantaneous. Kim's eyes filled with rage as she leapt up from the table. 

"How dare you!?!?!" She hissed. She pushed the table out of the way, which was wooden, and not very heavy. 

"Whoa! Calm down, Kim!" Tommy told her, standing up and putting his hand on her shoulder 

"Calm down?!?!?! Calm down!?!?! Oh, I'll show you calm!!!" Kim cried out. She started punching Tommy wildly. With his martial arts training, Tommy was able to block most of the blows. After a couple of minutes, Kim seemed to grow tired, and stormed out of the house. 

As the week wore on, Kim's outbursts become more frequent, her attacks more violent. Tommy defended himself as best he could, but Kim was really starting to scare him. He had to watch everything he said for fear of upsetting her. Even the smallest things could set her off. 

It had been two weeks since Kim had first attacked, and Tommy's resistance was starting to wear down. He couldn't stand fighting his spouse. His love for her was too deep. 

One night, Tommy was sitting watching T.V. when he heard the door slam. Quickly he switched off the set and played possum. Maybe she would just leave him alone if she thought he was asleep. He had no such luck. Kim stormed into the living room and smacked him across the face. She kept hitting him until he opened his eyes. Then she pulled him too his feet by the front of his shirt before shoving him to the ground. Tommy stood back up. He couldn't fight her anymore. It was just too hard. 

"I can't hurt you, Kim. I surrender." He held his hands up in the universal 'I surrender' gesture. 

"Well. Well, well, well well well well." Kim smirked, stepping back and appraising her husband. "What happened oh fearless leader? Finally realize the truth? You're nothing more than a useless piece of trash!" 

Tommy clenched his eyes shut as she rained blow after blow on him. He didn't care anymore. Nothing in the world mattered except Kim and her happiness. And if it made her happy to beat up on him, then so be it. 

_'Cuz every time it rains   
I fall to pieces   
So many memories the rain releases   
I feel you   
I taste you   
I cannot forget   
Every time it rains   
I get wet_

Tommy was lounging on the couch in his sweatpants and boxers, watching a karate match on ESPN2 when Kim strutted in. He ignored her, hoping she would leave him alone. However he had no such luck. Kimberly came over to him and perched on his lap before kissing him squarely on the mouth. Tommy pushed her out of way. 

"Come on, Kim, I'm not in the mood!" He exclaimed when she tried to kiss him again. 

"Tommy, honey, there's something you don't understand." Kim told him, a sultry grin on her face. 

"What's that?" Tommy questioned suspiciously. 

"You see, it doesn't matter how you feel. You're in the mood when I say you're in the mood!" Kimberly informed him. She grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the crotch before dragging him to their bedroom. She shoved him onto the bed and rooted through her top dresser drawer. 

"Ah-ha!" She exclaimed when she found what she was looking for. Kim held it up for Tommy's inspection. He winced when he realized it was a small leather cock ring. 

"Oh, yes, Tommy! We're going to have a lot of fun tonight!" Kimberly giggled, for a second sounding like her old self. "I bought this awhile ago because you never want to stay "up" for me." 

Clutching the cock ring in one hand, she climbed up in the bed beside Tommy. In one swift movement she removed his boxers and sweatpants. Before he even realized what was happening, Kim pinched his manhood. Tommy yelped in pain, but before he can recover, Kim roughly sled the ring on and pulled his balls through. This isn't what the ring was designed for, and Tommy reached to try and adjust it. However, Kim hadn't purchased an adjustable model. As the blood rushed, Tommy was in so much pain he could barely move. 

"Comfy, Tommy?" Kim asked with a smirk. 

"Please, Kim!" Tommy begged, tears welling up in his eyes. "Don't do this!" 

"Oh, shut up!" Kim said, smacking Tommy. "If you'd just relax and enjoy yourself, maybe it wouldn't hurt as much!" 

After a couple more attempts to get her to stop, all he had to show for it was a bruised cheek. Finally, Tommy laid back and let her have her way with him. He tried to ignore the pain. Instead he concentrated on the rain falling outside. Gentle, soothing rain...Kim used to love the rain...After a while he let the tranquil pitter patter outside lull him into a deep, yet troubled sleep. 

A loud clap of thunder awakened Tommy. His first thoughts were pain. Blood red pain...he couldn't remember ever being in so much pain. Glancing around he saw that Kim had passed out. As quietly as he could he rolled out of bed. Spots of red danced before his eyes as he slowly crawled toward the bathroom. It hurt so much. 

When he finally reached the bathroom, he tried to pull the ring off. No matter how much he twisted and jerked at it, it wouldn't come off. It was stuck, and stuck well. By now the pain was so intense, Tommy thought he was going to black out. 

Tommy remembered a razor blade he had left on the sink and groped around for it. Holding the blade between his thumb and forefinger, Tommy set to work carefully sawing at the leather band of the ring. It was slow going, and he accidentally cut his fingers numerous times. He tried to ignore the blood oozing down him fingers and concentrated instead on getting the ring off. Finally, he had cut through almost the entire ring. To avoid anymore cuts, Tommy pulled the ring off the rest of the way. 

As the initial pressure was released, Tommy let out a sigh of relief. He was still in pain, but not as severely. Tommy leaned against the tub, taking deep breaths the way he had been taught years before. He caught his reflection in the glass shower door. The man staring back at him looked so different from the teenager who had led the Power Rangers in numerous battles. It was kind of hard to believe that someone who had held off attacks by Rita, Zedd, Mondo, and Divatox had been defeated horribly by his one true love, the girl he had trusted with his life. She had not only succeeded where everyone else failed, she had reduced him to tears. Tommy looked away. He couldn't bear to see the person he had become. 

Slowly, because he was still in a little pain, Tommy made his way back to the bedroom. After staring at Kim for a couple of minutes, visualizing her the way she used to be, so sweet and innocent. He shook himself out of his reverie. That Kim was gone, replaced by this almost total stranger. Tommy laid down beside his wife in there bed, and listened to the rain beat down upon the house tears streaming down his cheeks. 

_'Cuz every time it rains   
I fall to pieces   
So many memories the rain releases   
I feel you   
I taste you   
I cannot forget   
Every time it rains   
I get wet_


	2. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Disclaimer:**The power rangers are not mine they belong to some one else. It isn't fair! ****

Authors Note: This is a Christmas stand alone and I might write a second part to it. I am not sure yet but I think there is a 99% change that I will. The song I am using is Vince Vance and Valiants "All I Want For Christmas Is You." Yes this does have abuse in it. Hello my name is Pam and I am addicted to abuse. What can I say Tommy just brings out my evil side. Oh and Turbo the movie never happened, enjoy. ****

Special Thanks: Thank you Bhotanni for beta reading my story and all of her excellent changes that she made to this story. 

**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

**

By: Pam Marks and Bhotanni

**

Tommy sat on an old brown couch looking at the brightly colored Christmas tree he and Kim had bought two days ago. A stray tear streaked down his pale bruised cheek. He didn't know where Kim was and frankly he didn't want to know. She came and went as she pleased and Tommy had no power to stop her, even though they were married. 

Tommy stiffened and moaned as a surge of pain shot through his back and up to his head. Although trained and held high belts in various forms of karate, he couldn't raise a hand to Kim. Even if it was in self-defense, he simply loved her too much to harm her. He sighed as he carefully sat back against the cushions and pulled the blanket tightly around his shivering body. Kim had been different ever since she had come back into his life two and a half years ago. 

A shadow of a smile began to form across Tommy's face as he remembered the first time he had seen her since her trip to Florida. He had been going into a department store and she was going out and the two literally collided into each other. He still remembered the way she smelled and the way she lit up at the sight of him. He wished he could go back to that moment, because for in that brief time, he had been the happiest guy in the world. 

__

Take back the holly and mistletoe   
Silver bells on strings   
If I wrote a letter to Santa Clause   
I would ask for just one thing   
I don't need sleigh rides in the snow   
Don't want a Christmas that's blue   
Take back the tensile, stockings and bows   
'Cause all I want for Christmas is you 

After that meeting, Tommy's life had been turned upside down. He'd taken one look at her and fell head over heels for her all over again, and realized that he had never stopped loving her at all. He sighed as he rubbed his soar throat and looked out the window into the blistering cold night. All he wanted to do was cuddle up with Kim in a warm blanket in front of a fire; but that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Cuddling is for teddy bears Tommy. Kim had told him one time when he tried to hold her. She never used to think that way. He thought miserably to himself, but then again she never used to make him feel so low and hurt so bad either. No, this Kim was not the Kim he had fallen for when he was a sophomore. This was not his Kim and he wanted more then any thing to have his Kim back, even if it was just for one night. Then he could take the beatings, the cut downs, and the sex whenever she wanted it, whether he did or not. He could take the late nights, the drunken nights, the nights when she would stay out all night and not call, and he could take the passiveness. If just for one night he could have his Kim back. Just one night, was that to much to ask? 

__

I don't need expensive things   
They don't matter to me   
All that I want   
It can't be found underneath the Christmas tree   
You are the angel atop my tree   
You are my dream come true   
Santa can't bring me what I need   
'Cause all I want for Christmas is you 

Here it was, Christmas Eve and Tommy was alone. Sure, he could go out and find some company for the night but there would be hell to pay if Kim found out. Which she would, she always did. He got to his feet and was about to walk into the kitchen to put his mug away, when a blinding pain rushed through his head. He let go of the glass and it was sent tumbling to the ground where it shattered into a million pieces. He grabbed his head in agony and fell back on to the couch. The blinding pain subsided a short time later leaving him in tears. Kim had banged his head up against the wall when he had asked her where she was going. He could still hear her words taunting him, as she repeatedly banged his head against the wall. 'Where am I am going Tommy? I'll tell you where I am going! I am going out to find a real man! A man that knows how to have sex! 'Cause you are so pitiful in bed! I mean really Tommy I thought that being a man of your looks you would have done it a million times! You know every time we have sex I am reminded of just why I left you! You are a nothing! A nobody and a never will be! You are worthless! Yea sure you can do karate but that is about it! Oh and you are not even good at defending yourself any more either! I mean you can't even hit me! Come on face it Oliver you are nothing with out me!' 

Tommy remembered her mincing laughter, as she let him slide down the wall on to the floor half conscious. She'd let him watch from the floor as she walked out the door slamming it in his face. _

_

I don't need expensive things   
They don't matter to me   
All that I want   
It can't be found underneath the Christmas tree   
You are the angel atop my tree   
You are my dream come true   
Santa can't bring me what I need   
'Cause all I want for Christmas is you 

Tommy sniffled as he got up from the couch and got the broom and dustpan, and cleaned up the mug he had shattered. Once he was through, he sadly unplugged the Christmas tree and wondered up stairs to their bedroom. Once he was there, he silently prepared for bed and muffled his moans of pain as he changed into his boxers and nightshirt. He was going to have to stop getting Kim so mad at him, it hurt too much. He switched off the light that sat on a table by their bed and carefully laid down to try and get some sleep. 

Then again it wasn't all bad some times. He would see a glimpse of his Kim, but then she would be gone and the stranger would be back. He could leave her, but what would be the point? He loved her and he would never get away from her. She would find him no matter where he went. Something had changed her in Florida. No, someone had changed her in Florida and he would never change her back. He could wish with all his heart but that was just one miracle that wasn't going to happen. He slowly shut his eyes and heard the down stairs door open and a jabbering of drunken words spilled into the air. He quickly prayed that she would leave him alone tonight and let him have his peace and let him dream for just one night of the way it used to be, the way he wished it still was. 

Cold hands grabbed him forcing him on his back. Strong petite hips straddled his own roughly. The instinct to resist the drunken hands crudely yanking down his boxers had long since faded. A single tear, however, flowed down his cheek as he wished for the Christmas's long ago. 

_

'Cause all I want for Christmas is you

_


End file.
